ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Recoome
How Recoome joined the Tourney Recoome is the first member of the Ginyu Force to appear onscreen during the team's elaborate introductory routine to Frieza. He also is one of the longest-lasting Ginyu Force members in terms of screen time. Though, chronologically, he is defeated second and dies not long after. One day, the Ginyu Force is ordered to attack a city full of foods. Standing in Recoome's way, is the "Gentleman" of the Four Heavenly Kings, Coco. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Recoome stands in a ballerina pose. After the announcer calls his name Recoome shakes his hands, then hops and shows his butt as the camera zooms saying "Ginyu force, Recoooooome!" Special Moves Recoome Eraser Gun (Neutral) Recoome charges pink energy in his mouth and fires it in the form of a large energy wave. Recoome Kick (Side) Recoome charges his body forward with his leg arched up, roughly kneeing the opponent. Recoome Mach Attack (Up) Recoome dashes into the air surrounded by ki to deliver a powerful punch. Recoome Hip Attack (Down) Saying "Now then...", Recoome roundhouse kicks his opponent away. Then, he moves behind them, and attacks them a roundhouse kick and two hook punches. Finally, Recoome turns around and bottom thrusts the opponent away, slamming them with his buttocks and inflicting a great deal of damage. Recoome Death Driver (Hyper Smash) Recoome holsters his opponent by their waist and dive-bombs them into the ground face-first. Recoome Fighting Bomber (Final Smash) Recoome announces "I've been saving this!" then poses as he says "Recoome... Ultra... Fighting..." as he forms a large amount of his energy around his body. He then shouts "...BOMBER!" and has the energy explode out of him in a massive blast, inflicting a large amount of damage. Victory Animations #Recoome leans forward and asks "Finished already?" then turns and holds right leg back. #Recoome spins like a ballerina, then does a fighting pose saying "You're better than I thought!" #Recoome shakes his butt chuckling then turns and says "You messed with the wrong Ginyu!" On-Screen Appearance Reccome flies down then does a Special Fighting Pose saying "I'll take you in an instant!" then assumes his fighting stance. Trivia *Recoome's default rival is the "Gentleman" of the Four Heavenly Kings, Coco and his second rival is Deoxys. *Recoome shares his English voice actor with Buffaloman, Roronoa Zoro, Gold Lightan, Giant Baba, Kazuma Kuwabara, Goriath, Tizoc, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Daisuke Jigen, Starman, Vegeta, Yamcha, Piccolo, Combot and King Vegeta. *Recoome shares his Japanese voice actor with Machamp, Army Dillo, Bruce Irvin and Jorgen Von Strangle. *Recoome shares his French voice actor with Light Plane, Dee Jay, Jack Mathers, Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright and Captain Frye. *Recoome shares his Arabic voice actor with Steve Bender, Shin Matsunaga, Skelter-Helter, Suzaku, Necrid (in FMV Cutscenes), R.O.B., Black Tom Cassidy and Arsene Lupin III. *Recoome shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Spooky and Yin-Yarn. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters